


Not a Joke To Me

by Strawberry_Milkshake



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Milkshake/pseuds/Strawberry_Milkshake
Summary: In which Alex makes a joke about shooting himself that Zach does not find funny at all





	Not a Joke To Me

Zach was helping Alex with his bags again, walking him into his home. He wished this hadn't happen to the other boy. He didn't exactly feel sorry for him because he knew how much Alex didn't want anyone to feel sorry for him. But Zach cared, he didn't want anything happening to Alex and he felt like he let it happen before. He guided Alex to the door as he did everyday, Alex's parents weren't home so the house was empty.   
"Thanks." Was all Alex said as Zach led him to his room and set his bag on the desk. Zach nodded.   
"Of course. As long as you're still using that cane I'll be here." In reality, he wouldn't admit it but he liked helping Alex. Somehow he had grown to be quite fond of the boy in a way he couldn't describe. Alex chuckled a little.  
"Ya know if I put another bullet in my head now I won't have to be stuck with you for that long." It was entirely a joke, Alex wasn't planning on trying that again and he actually didn't mind the time he spent with Zach. Zach however, did not find it funny in the slightest.   
"Hey don't say that. If you did that I'd---" he took a deep breath, trying not to cry.   
"Relax, Dempsey. It was just a joke." That sent Zach over the edge.   
"Well it's not a joke to me!" Alex flinched slightly at Zach's words which made him quiet down a little.  
"Alex, you know what I was doing when you were in a coma? I was feeling guilty, beating myself up, visiting you everyday because I felt so bad and I needed you to be okay. Ever since you woke up I feel happier the better you get and the more you smile and when you say shit like that I don't know what to do with myself. I don't know how the fuck you did it but I care about you a lot Standall." Alex was stunned into silence for a little while, not knowing what to say.  
"I'm sorry. I say shit like that because I guess I just assume I don't matter to anyone. But even though it seems like I don't care about people I do. I care about Jessica as a friend, my parents, Tyler in a way, you most of all." He hadn't realized he said those last three words until Zach looked at him with shock. He wanted to take them back but it was too late now it seemed.   
"Is it bizarre that I want to kiss you right now?" Zach said without thinking or caring. Alex just shook his head and looked directly at the other boy. They just looked at each other for awhile.   
"Ah, fuck it." Alex mumbled slightly, moving his head forward to have his lips meet Zach's. Zach was slightly taken aback but found himself enjoying the touch as he finally kissed back. It didn't last too long, by the end, Alex found his good hand moving to Zach's cheek and Zach's hands resting on Alex's shoulders. Slowly, they pulled away as pure love and lust filled their eyes.   
"How the fuck did you trick me into falling in love with you?" Alex laughed a little at Zach's words.   
"The only thing I'll ever use the suicide card for." Alex smirked a little as Zach glared slightly at him.  
"So you're telling me, you made that joke, just so I'd dramatically profess my love rather than just tell me you liked me?" Zach couldn't believe he fell for that trick. Alex nodded, satisfied with himself.  
"You little fucker." Zach joked as he moved slightly away from Alex but still was quite close.   
"Well... My dick does work now." Alex teased, remembering the 'incident' from a couple weeks ago.   
"That's not what I meant." Zach shoved the other boy playfully, but careful not to hurt him.   
"Wow way to hurt the cripple." He laughed slightly. "You saying you don't want to fuck me?" Zach rolled his eyes.  
"Of course I do, but first we need to go on an actual date because I'm not the kinda guy that gets with someone just for sex. Especially not someone as amazing as you." Alex scoffed a little at that.  
"Who knew you had it in you to be so cheesy?" He said, even though he loved how cheesy Zach was.   
"Oh you know you love me." Zach teased, but also wanted Alex to say it without actually asking him to.  
"I do." Alex said, getting more serious. "I love you Zach Dempsey. I don't know how the hell you got into my heart but you did." Zach smiled at that, taking a moment to appreciate this moment.   
"How about we just relax and watch movies for tonight?" Zach suggested, really just wanting to cuddle with the other boy now that his feelings were known.   
"Sure." Alex said, picking up a rock from the floor and throwing it at the door to close it since he didn't want to get up. He knew he'd have to explain why he closed his door when he was supposed to have it open but right now he didn't care.   
"And I thought I was going to be the aggressive boyfriend." Zach joked, leaning against the bedframe as Alex moved back to sit next to him.   
"Oh so we're boyfriends now?" Alex asked in a joking tone but genuinely did want to know. Zach just rolled his eyes as if it were obvious.   
"Of course. You're mine and I will literally shoot anyone who tries to come near you." When Alex looked at him confused Zach shook his head. "Okay, bad choice of words but you get the point. You're mine now."   
"Possessive." Alex said, though he actually enjoyed it.   
"Shut up and come cuddle me Alex Dempsey." Zach replied as he wrapped his arms around the other boy who just laughed fondly.   
"Okay that's a little much." Alex said.  
"No it isn't, it fits you better." Alex rolled his eyes at those words and gave his boyfriend a small kiss.   
"Just play a movie before you say something even cheesier."   
And for the rest of the night, the two boys were cuddled on the couch and stayed that way until they fell asleep. No matter how much was going on in the world around them, they had each other, and that's all that really mattered.


End file.
